


Rotting Pages

by last_angel



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, College Student Killua, Incubus Gon, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/last_angel/pseuds/last_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua finally gets to open the book his late grandfather left for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotting Pages

**Author's Note:**

> Cuz I can only write in short bursts ^^U.
> 
> Killua will be about 23 in this. He’s in college working at some boring office and he’s just overwhelmed with reality and life. Grandpa Zeno has just passed away and Killua’s the only grandchild who really cared to preserve some of his belongings. Killua’s always loved fantasy and the supernatural but he gave it up for years due to school and just having to grow up.   
> [[disclaimer: don’t know latin and i used google translate. just focus on the coolness of the gibberish]] 
> 
> ====Update: So this fic went to crap and idk what happened when I tried to finish it so it turned out kinda awkward. I WAS GOING FOR CREEPY DAMN IT. But yeah, you know I wanted a demon fic. Screwed it up but here ya go! ====

* * *

* * *

 

 

The heavy book fell with a loud  _thud_  disturbing the dust around it. Killua followed suit, slumping onto the ground with his legs crossed as he flipped open the hard cover. He took a moment to stare at the first page, a messy warning scribbled over the thick print. Blue eyes read over the red ink, part of his mind reprimanding himself for what he was about to do, but the other part of him - the more curious side- won by a landslide and his fingers took the thin page and flipped the warning out of sight. 

He flipped through the first few pages before growing bored of the simple spells and incantation and directing his attention to the thicker, later half of the book where he figured the more difficult spells were sure to be. He opened the book up to a random page and skimmed quickly, page after page, until his eyes froze on the words he’d been searching for,  _dendo de creaturae noctis._

Blue eyes gleamed with dangerous curiosity, Killua’s heart rate increasing as he traced the dark words with his index finger feeling the texturized page give off soft traces of obscure magic. He swallowed the little fear he had left and took a deep breath. 

Part of him didn’t expect this to work - what was a moldy old book left forgotten in his grandfather’s attic - but at the same time he prayed to the heavens that it would. Killua longed for something different, something apart from the daily routine of getting up, going to school, working, dealing with family and going to bed just to start the process all over again. It was draining, damn right killing him slowly. Killua swore he was going insane if not now later.

* * *

 

Normalcy wasn’t for him. Despite being more than capable of learning and excelling in any subject he set his mind to that didn’t mean he  _enjoyed_  it. It was a pain in the ass having to sit through an hours of static, feeling his brain melting slowly with boredom, just for the sake of growing up to be someone “reputable”. 

Still, despite his silent complaints, the only one who’d ever really urged him to break away from his parent’s strict demands was his grandfather and now he was gone. With a heavy sigh Killua broke away from his thoughts and focused his attention back to the stupidity he was about to commit. 

It was funny how even now, in his moment of stubborn solidity, his mouth became parched, palms became sweaty and the first words uttered from his lips quivered with an annoying uneasiness.   

“ _Caeli desuper,_ ” His voice was too weak to cause any stir and maybe the lack of sudden flashes of lights or creaking of wood added to his slowly growing confidence as well as disappointment. “ _potentes viribus.._ ”

Killua’s wary eyes scanned the old attic, senses alert to any changes in the atmosphere, to feel any supposed “dark aura” that might emerge, but nothing did. 

“ _Quaeso, ut audias me dabo potestatem professio et mutuum..._ ” 

Still he continued, eyes darting back down to the yellowed pages, black pupils blowing out and glazing over in a grey screen as though entranced. Soon his mind became clouded, lips and voice acting on their own accord as he continued spilling ancient words. 

Despite only being midday the sun outside grew dark, a black star casting it’s light down on the old Zoldyck Mansion. The wind stirred within the attic, making the years of piled dust and trash dance around in the room, swirling in intricate patters as if to find a source of origin. An origin they found around the pale boy sitting in the middle of the room. The energy circled him, creating a small tornado that buzzed with the slightest hint of electricity. 

An old lamp that hung from the ceiling, the only existing source of light for that room, flickered and swung casting eery shadows on the wooden walls and floors that went unnoticed by the young man. 

These shadows crept closer, their clawed hands and pointed horns attempting to attack the speaker but they were met with bolts of lighting that shook through them whenever they touched the circling energy protecting the boy. Slowly these creatures retreated back into the shadows, the caller not seeing them fit to bring into the middle realm. 

Killua’s unseeing eyes searched the darkness of a plane he did not fully understand, flashes of images and strings of unknown words swirling around him. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for. He couldn’t eve remember how he’d gotten there, but in the vastness of the darkness, in his palpitating confusion Killua thought he felt something. 

As if calling to him voicelessly, pulling him closer, Killua followed this voice seeking a way out. He couldn’t decipher what the distant sound meant but he trusted it and as if though he’d always known, his body moved on its own, nails digging deep into the palm of his hand, offering a crimson present. 

Blood soaked deep into the pages, a second vortex of energy forming just a few feet behind the unsuspecting boy. Darkness creeped closer, the floorboards groaning as they expanded allowing the  overwhelming malice to break through the barriers that separated Earth from Hell, the few remaining spirits wishing to sneak out now retreating in fear.

 Then everything halted.

Small, golden particles froze in mid-air. The light fixture was left in an odd angle casting its light towards Killua, illuminating his back, and leaving in shadows everything behind him. And there, from deep within the darkness, rose a tall figure with eyes shining like molten gold, bright against the void. The figure dripped with a thick substance that rolled from its body and pooled at its feet. Though seemingly slow the figure made it’s way to Killua whose spirit was just now returning. Tired eyes opened to the oddly still attic. They glanced around lazily, body sore and heavy from the spiritual trip. There was no sound to alarm the boy of his incoming danger, though the deafness itself was enough for Killua to understand something was wrong. A heavy presence weighed upon him like bricks on his back and he turned around to see those murderous eyes and large pointed horns glaring down at him.

A shriek got caught in his throat, body moving before mind. Killua jolted to the side before the wave of black crashed onto the floor in an attempt to drown him. Still weak, the demon groaned and growled, irritation thick in its voice. However, there was also something else, something Killua wasn’t all too sure about but as the demon attempted to rise again, muscular arms shaking with effort, a second grunt making it clearer. The demon sounded...lethargic. 

It’s movements were sluggish and halfhearted, it was clear now that Killua’s heart had somewhat settled. The demon reached out for him every once in a while but simply grunted when it missed him and flopped back to the ground. After a few minutes all attempts stopped as the demon simply lay there looking bored. The thick, black, goo fell from its body revealing dark skin underneath but it was hard to tell if it was dirty or simply tanned. A more masculine figure took shape and the light fixture Killua hadn’t even realized was frozen fell back into its swing and proceeded to screech with its every move. Dust continued its never-ending course, floating gently around the room.

Killua waited until the strange magical aura slowly vanished from the room, being slurped back into the book, until he went ahead to inspect the demon closer. Now that most of the black “magic” had disappeared it was clear to see that he had indeed summoned a sun-kissed demon with its well toned muscles, broad shoulders, well chiseled face and ebony hair. It was completely naked though Killua did his best to keep his attention on the upper half of this very human looking demon. Aside from its horns, slim-pointed tail, and slightly emission of demonic presence it was safe to say he could easily pass as a human. 

The demon lay tranquil, Killua easily being able to see the rise and fall of its chest. The young man took a steps towards it, careful to retreat at any sign of movement, but there was none. Soon Killua was on his knees, sitting nothing more than a foot apart form the large presence. Golden eyes moved towards him and held him with an invisible force Killua feared to defy. Without meaning to, and fairly positive not by a will of his own, Killua leaned down closer to the demon’s face, his heart jumping and pounding in his throat. 

“Feed me.” A deep, croaky voice ordered. 

With barely visible lip movement Killua had though the demon had somehow spoken to him in his mind but at his lack of response the demon leered, revealing two rows of pearly white, pointed teeth, repeating his initial command. 

Killua shook, swallowing down a dry gulp of air. His body felt light, mind totally gone blank, the thought of darting for his grandfather’s book crossing his mind for a moment before being slammed against the ground with an immense force.

“Feed me,  _human_.”

Killua’s eyes bore the demon’s, confusion plain on his face. His hand blindly seeked out the hostile one gripping the collar of his shirt. It was not asphyxiating him nor particularly hurting him but the tremor in its voice sent cold shivers down Killua’s spine eroding these facts. 

“H-how? W-what do I feed you?” Killua managed to choke out despite the drowning dark aura filling his lungs. 

The demon smiled, its touch turning gentle as its hand caressed Killua’s cheek. 

“Choose:,” A heated finger traced down the prominent pulsing vein on the pale throat, “Blood, “ the demon offered, already licking it’s lips in anticipation, “or...” molten eyes drank in Killua’s heaving figure, and no words were needed for him to understand what that look meant.

Without hesitation Killua accepted the fist, “Blood!”, he cried out, hunching his body protectively as if that could keep him safe from the demon’s perverted thoughts. 

The demon  _tsked_  though the shine in its eyes brightened. 

“Fine by me.” The demon crawled over Killua making it embarrassingly clear how much  _more_  it was. It was stronger, faster, bigger, and wanted to make sure Killua knew how powerless he was against it. 

As if to brag, with a flick of its finger the demon tore open Killua’s shirt exposing his neck. Killua flinched, feeling the power brush against his skin yet not slicing him. He could hear the lewd sounds of the demon licking its fangs, and its soft purring. The piercing pain shut down Killua’s senses keeping his tears from forming and scream from escaping. 

His body was paralyzed, trapped underneath the demon’s. As those savage fangs sucked him its warm tongue healed, saliva eroding his wound and acting as a soother that slowly relaxed Killua’s body. As the pain faded and Killua regained movement new sounds filled the room. 

Soft moans bounced off the walls, Killua’s body writhing, hot, underneath the demon. Pale hands searched the floor for support, jumping onto the dips of the demon’s back, nails digging deep into its skin. Hips rolled sending sweet shocks up Killua’s spine causing him to grow louder. Killua could feel his body pulsing, growing hotter and wanting, his head feeling like it was stuffed with cotton. It felt so good. To have those large hands tearing at his clothes, rough fingers exploring his chest. He was nearly lost to it all when he felt a palm rub him between his legs. 

Killua’s eyes snapped open, quickly focusing on the licentious look on the demons face looking down at him, a sing smirk offered as nothing of an apology. Killua’s blood boiled and little force was needed to pry the demon off his person when a roaring “GET OFF OF ME!” tore through. 

The demon bounced back easily, not at all affected by his new master’s outrage.

“Perverted demon! What do you think-you can just waltz in here and start f-feeding off of me like some kind of...of...” He wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say. 

The demon chuckled, shoulder shaking. It leaned back resting on one arm for support. “Demon?” It offered arrogantly. “Well I’m not sure if you know but you  _did_  summon one. A particularly handsome one I must add. Most people would give up everything for a chance at being with me.” 

Killua scrunched up his nose in disgust and covered his chest with the little that was left of his shirt. “Most people wouldn’t summon  _you_  and those who did sure as hell weren’t asking for a lecherous freak such as yourself.” Killua shot back. 

The demon raised its eyebrows in amusement, the fake surprise on its face irritating Killua. “You’d be surprised. Especially by the kind of people that would summon a demon like me.” Again that cocky smile adorned its face making Killua’s stomach flip. “But you...are not like those people. You did not ask for me.” 

Killua swallowed, already making his retreat, millimeter by millimeter. “Like you? What do you mean?”

Dark-gold eyes blazed as the demon approached Killua. “You don’t know? Your tongue was so swift I was sure you knew what you were speaking when you read off that book but...to be able to fool me. You must certainly have a skilled tongue.” 

Killua blushed at the choice of words, deliberate he was sure. 

“Still...this is kind of a problem. I can’t leave until the terms are fulfilled but since you summoned me by accident...” It drifted off.

For the first time the demon looked genuinely concerned. Its eyes were staring off in deep contemplation. Killua crawled back, surprised when he hit a post. “Terms?” 

Looking back up the demon nodded. “Unlike those big, bad scary demons people warn you about some of us simply appear to be of “service”. It’s a mutually beneficial thing ,of course, but there are cases when it can be a pain for either party.” 

“You mean like in this case.” Killua chimed in. 

“Could be.” The demon teased.

Killua humphed and pressed himself further into the wooden post. “Well then, how do we get out of this NOT beneficial contract? How do I get rid of you? ” 

There was a moment of silence, then very seriously the demon responded. 

“You can’t, I must fulfill your ‘terms’ in order for me to return.” 

“But I don’t  _want_  you! Shouldn’t there be some kind of loophole or something? What do you mean by terms?!”

All seriousness once again lost the demon shook its head. “No can do. Whether on purpose or by accident you summoned me and I must fulfill those terms or stay until your terms fit my area of expertise.” 

“So I’m stuck with you?” Killua whined not even bothering to mask his hopelessness. 

“Until our terms match.” The demon grinned. 

Killua groaned, hitting his head against the pole as self punishment for being so reckless. The demon chuckled, wrapping its arms around Killua’s waist and nuzzling against him. “I look forward to our time together,  _Master_.”

WIth an even louder groan and the weakest attempt at a punch Killua let himself flop to the floor. “Don’t call me that. Makes my skin crawl. And don’t get so cozy with me demon. Believe me I don’t plan on staying tied to you for any length of time.” 

“What a cruel master.” The demon cooed. “But I like your feistiness. Makes you look cute.” Killua shot it a dirty look hissing “stupid demon” under his breath making it pout. “Though if we are going to be stuck together I really hope you won’t be going around calling me  _demon_  all the time. I do have a name you know.” 

“Oh yeah, and what is it?” Killua grumbled but knowing its real name could prove useful when sending it back to hell.

“You can call me Gon!”

**Author's Note:**

> I PROMISED LUNAHARAS A SECOND PART BUT I'VE YET TO WRITE ANYTHING


End file.
